600 Channels of Doom
"600 Channels of Doom" is the first segment of the second episode of Yin Yang Yo! }} Synopsis When Carl gives Yin and Yang a new TV, the fact that there’s only one remote causes them to fight over it. This leads them into a trap, where Carl attacks them using evil robot TVs. Can Yin and Yang learn to work together and defeat Carl before it’s too late? Plot The episode opens with Yin and Yang fighting Carl, surrounded by TVs with robot tentacles. Yin questions how this could have happened, and despite Yang’s objections, they enter a flashback... Yin is shown meditating, whilst Yang is busy showing off and annoying her. Yin argues that magic is better than Yang’s might, trying to prove it by Transfoomating a log into a giant jewel; however, she is unable to hold the Transfoomation for long, and it drops on Yang. Yang counters by stating might is more important, and they argue, before calling Master Yo to settle the argument. Yo explains that a true Woo Foo Warrior is a master of both might and magic. Meanwhile, Carl is watching using an enchanted TV, distressed that he is always defeated by the two ‘Woo Foo fools’, and is kicked off so his mother can watch her soap opera. Realising that as TV is destroying his life, he may be able to use it to destroy Yin and Yang. Disguised as ‘Carlos’, he delivers to them a new TV, which comes with only one remote. Yin and Yang immediately start fighting over it, as the TV floats away. They chase after it, only to be lured into a trap, leading in to the point where the episode began. Yin and Yang attack Carl’s TVs, only to realise there are too many of them for each to handle. They then realise the only way for them to defeat Carl is to work together, using both might and magic to attack Carl directly. Yin Transfoomates Carl’s remote into ‘bling’, and Yang uses his Bamboo Sword to destroy it, defeating Carl. Yin and Yang return to the dojo, where Master Yo reveals that because they worked together and learnt their lesson, he bought them a new TV; one with only one remote. Yin and Yang once again begin fighting over it, as the episode ends. Antagonist * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard serves as the main antagonist in this episode. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * None Woo Foo Weapons Introduce * Bamboo Throwing Daggers Continuity * Although not the first episode to feature Carl, this episode is the first to really explore his family life. * This is also the first episode to feature Carl’s mother Edna, although her voice could be heard in the previous episode Finding Hershel. * This episode is also the first to feature Carl dressing up in (poor) disguises. Trivia * This episode features a recurring gag. Whenever Yin Transfoomates something into a jewel, someone refers to it as ‘bling’ and makes a statement about whether it’s authentic. Quotes * "Ah Yin and Yang, my tiny rabbit students. Lesson number one; Beware of the strange and mysterious powers of Breakfast Burrito. If all of it is eaten, it is not always beaten. You know what I’m saying." – Master Yo gives some less than useful advice to Yin and Yang. * "When might and magic work as one, a villain’s plan can be undone." – Master Yo reading from the Woo Foo Scrolls. * "Um, oh, uh, well, my name is Carl... los. Carlos, a simple cable TV installer who bears no resemblance to Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard." – Carl, being not-so-subtle with his disguise. * "That the girls are better than boys?" – Yin Category:Episodes Category:Season 1